


Easy Rider

by notaflyingsofa



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, idk man, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaflyingsofa/pseuds/notaflyingsofa
Summary: Even the most jaded of professionals sometimes find themselves surprised.





	1. Chapter 1

Roy had been at the 9-to-5 pelvic grind for…years. More years than he sometimes cared to admit. 

He’d been in the industry long enough that nothing could surprise him…  
Or so he thought.

His career had started as something of a whirlwind. He was the kind of performer who could capture any demographic. His shiny black hair and muscular body made him popular with women as well as men. His own sexual tastes were diverse, and he could enjoy nearly any scene. But even his huge variety of performances grew tiresome after a while, as tiresome as any other job could be. 

Who knew that even “I love your big, fat cock” could feel as mundane as “Paper or plastic?” 

So he was a jaded porn star. He could accept that. There were worse ways to make a living than sucking cock and having your cock sucked.  
Sometimes, though, even the most jaded of people find themselves surprised. 

Roy found this to be true when he met someone he’d never worked with before: a young and naïve performer named Ed. Ed had long blond hair and golden eyes. He wasn’t tall but his body was all tan and muscles.  
There were many attractive people in the industry of course: it thrived on it. But Ed was…something else. He really was just…honestly, he was beautiful. Shockingly beautiful.  
It wasn’t every day Roy set his eyes on someone and felt he’d seen sunshine for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy struggles to cope.

Roy’s jaw dropped. _Keep it together, you chucklehead_. He chided himself internally. _You’ve seen pretty boys before_ , he continued, as though this were the same situation. But it simply wasn’t. He couldn’t escape the young man’s radiance, a golden corona of hair framing just-bronzed skin. Jesus fucking shit. Impossibly, every part of him was gold- his hair, his skin, his goddamn eyes.

“You’ll catch flies if you leave that open too long,” He teased Roy. He… winked. Actually goddamn _winked_. After Roy was able to blink the world back into focus, tear his mind away from the tingle in his groin when Ed goddamn fucking winked at him, he managed to shut his mouth.

He extended his hand, a friendly and playful look in his eye.

“Nice to meet you. Name’s Ed.” He shook. Ed’s grip was confident, but not bone-crushing. Roy flushed, even at this simple contact.

“N-name’s Roy. Pleasure’s all mine.” He couldn’t believe he had stammered, but otherwise he was just impressed he’d survived the interaction. How in the hell was he supposed to live through a scene with this guy?

“Heh, right. So what’s the plan for today?” His hips shifted as he said this. The subtle movement was…hell, it was sexy. Roy could tell: he was crushin’. This was _horrible_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I hope this tides folks over for the moment.


End file.
